The Undead
by Da Kurlzz
Summary: Their this new club called The Undead. Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Pan are going to this club. This will have one song in the first chapter and another song in the second chapter.


The Undead

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai and the lyrics

Author's Notes: This lyrics that I chose is from an artist name Deuce and this song is nasty but I like it so I wanna use this song for this fic. READ AND REVIEW.

Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bra are getting ready to go to a new club called The Undead. Pan want to go but she knows that she must dress up. Trunks has been dating Pan for almost two years and Gohan finally got use to it two months ago. Goten and Bra has been dating for three years now and Vegeta wasn't happy at first but he just want his princess to be happy and Goten was making her happy.

"You girls almost ready," said Goten. "I swear they take forever," said Trunks. "I heard that," said Bra. Both girls came down the stairs and Trunks jaws down at the sight of Pan. Pan was wearing a really sexy black dress that stop above her ass and it show a lot of cleavage. Also Pan was wearing make-up. Bra was wearing the same style as Pan but different kind of dress and its pink. "Trunks... dude snap out of it," said Goten then he slap him. "Dude what was that for," said Trunks. "You were drooling," said Pan. Trunks just blush. "So did I did a good job or what?," said Bra. "I think you did more then good you made Trunks drooling over Pan and that never happen before," said Goten. "Stop drooling and let's go," said Pan. Trunks snap out again. "OK let's go," said Trunks.

They arrive at The Undead and a lot of people were waiting in wait to get in. The bouncer saw Trunks and Bra Briefs and he let them and their friends in. "Wow this club is great," said Bra. "Yea wanna dance," said Trunks. "You mean dirty dancing sure," said Pan seductively. "Let's go for a drink," said Goten. "Yea then we dirty dance," said Bra. "I love this song come on you slow poke," said Pan. "Fine and I like this guy," said Trunks. "Yea I love Deuce his song is sometime dirty and sometimes meaningful," said Pan. "This song is dirty," said Trunks. "You know it makes me dirty," said Pan. Trunks and Pan got to the dance floor and they close the gap between them and started dirty dancing.

Release the crackin'!

All the girlies with the pretty little panties,

turn around let me smack both ass cheeks,

throw your cups up if you'll get nasty

whoa

Oh damn girl you're looking real fancy,

girl come on Deuces lap, I got free candy,

throw yours cups up, we gonna get nasty

I know how to make you happy

Let's get it crackin', bottles we back in town,

we so plastered, so meet her in the bathroom.

She just turned 18, she calls me baby,

cause she's been waiting, all night to rape.

Let's get it crackin', bottles we back in town

, we so plastered, so meet her in the bathroom.

She just turned 18, she calls me baby,

cause she's been waiting, all night to rape.

Here I come, rubbing on your girls clit and on her bum, Opps look what I found a nice little wonder bra, she must be young cuz I can barely get on her rum, next we do hips, so I just keep on rubbing them. Poke a hole in her butt while I'm sucking them tittles that's fun, cuz I can do all three at once, bust a nut, let it drip drip from the tongue, I like 'em black, I like 'em white, I like 'em young, I like 'em tall, I like 'em short they got junk, she's got an ass that goes like a dump trunk, I know she wants to take me home, shes calling her friends at home, I got Deuce girl, so bring a bottle of rum and some condoms cuz we gon' have a threesome.

Let's get it crackin', bottles we back in town,

we so plastered, so meet her in the bathroom.

She just turned 18, shes calls me baby,

cause she's been waiting, all night to rape me

Let's get it crackin', bottles we back in town,

we so plastered, so meet her in the bathroom.

She just turned 18, she calls me baby,

cause she's been waiting, all night to rape me Jeffree!

Pink swag, Glitter gun, high heels, here I come, make-up on in the club, fucked your mom just for fun, I'm so wet, make you wild, make you wanna pull it out oh wow, on my knees can't breathe suck it down, I want to smear it all around, cum queen bitch I wear the crown, slice me up, baby make me drown, bare-backing its touchdown.

Smacking fags is what I do, you wanna be me? HA what's new? Spit or lube you better choose, bitch what's a condom, no excuse, my vagina is a petting zoo, only let in ten inches dudes, just got raped by drake baby, why'd you fuck up my hair-do? It' Starr, I play your boys like a fuckin guitar, lick my ass and my surgery scars, cuz I only smash midgets and fuckin retards.

Let's get it crackin', bottles we back in town,

we so plastered, so meet her in the bathroom

She just turned 18, she calls me baby,

cause she's been waiting, all night to rape me

Let's get it crackin', bottles we back in town,

we so plastered, so meet her in the bathroom

She just turned 18, she calls me baby,

cause she's been waiting, all night to rape me

Don't be afraid of me girl, just bend back let me rock your whole world, tonight's gonna be one big blur, party in room three over, tittles jiggling up in here, we're getting freaky that's fo sure, drinking that ice party cold bud, I was born to rock this world.

GO! This place has turn into a festival

GO! It's turned, it'd transsexual

GO! Extraterrestrial

GO! Let's go Let's go Let's go

GO! This place has turned into a festival

GO! It's turned, it's transsexual

GO! Swrillin' like a carousel

GO! Let's go Let's go Let's go

Let's get it crackin', bottles we back in town,

we so plastered, so meet her in the bathroom.

She just turned 18, she calls me baby,

cause she's been waiting, all night to rape me

Let's get it crackin', bottles we back in town,

we so plastered, so meet her in the bathroom.

She just turned 28, she calls me baby,

cause she's been waiting, all night to rape me

All the girlies with the pretty panties, turn around let me smack them both ass cheeks, throw your cups up if you'll get nasty

whoa

Oh damn girl you're looking real fancy, girl come on Deuces lap, I got free candy, throw your cups up, we gonna get nasty

whoa

The song ended and both Trunks and Pan were tired and went to the bar where Goten and Bra were. "Had fun with my niece," said Goten. "Gonna have more fun in the bedroom," said Trunks. "Come on dude thats my niece and don't say stuff like that about my niece around me," said Goten. "Then don't say anything about my sister," said Trunks. "Got it," said Goten. "I like this club," said Pan. "Yea it has great music," said Bra. "And I love that song that was I was just dancing to from Deuce but whats the name of that song," said Pan. "It's called Let's get it Crackin," said Trunks. "Thanks," said Pan. "Your welcome and let me smack them both ass cheeks," said Trunks. "Smack them all you want," said Pan. "Hello I'm still here," said Goten. "Sorry bro," said Trunks.

Author's Notes: Gonna end it right here but there is gonna be a second chapter. Hear that song Let's get it crackin' by Deuce. REVIEW

~Da Kurlzz~

-We ain't just a gang motha fucka, but a way of life-


End file.
